


A cold realm

by Dilly



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pourquoi Freezer a-t-il choisi Zarbon et Dodoria comme bras droits ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold realm

****  
****

Vegeta avait raison : même chez les humains et les formes de vie extra-terrestre les plus évoluées, c'était toujours les lois de la nature, et notamment la loi du plus fort, qui réglaient le déroulement des événements. La morale et les sentiments n'avaient rien à faire là-dedans, sauf quand ils mettaient un saiyen en colère – ils n'étaient qu'un parfum invisible qu'on saupoudre sur une chose pour la faire sentir meilleur.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas cette loi qui semblait avoir guidé Freezer dans le choix de ces deux hommes de main, Zarbon et Dodoria.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient les plus forts parmi les guerriers des Forces Spéciales ; les mauvaises langues en concluaient qu'ils avaient été les élus de la préciosité de Freezer.

Si son occasionnel maniérisme tendait à renforcer la terreur qu'il dégageait, le faisant apparaître plus monstrueux encore, la petite silhouette rose et violette qui se déplaçait dans son scooter volant, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres peintes de noir, évoquait de nombreuses choses – mais pas la virilité.

Le voir flanqué de ses deux acolytes confirmait cette impression... Dodoria, créature grasse et languide comme un eunuque, lui aussi fardé. Zarbon aux yeux d'or et au physique harmonieux, couvert de bijoux et de pure grâce – enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ouvert la bouche ou tendu le bras pour vous tuer.

On aurait dit que le Tyran, malgré toute sa puissance, avait ressenti le besoin de s'entourer de personnes  _semblables à lui_ , qui avaient les mêmes goûts si spéciaux. Une sorte de revanche prise par le mal-être d'un ancien rejeton incapable de s'identifier pleinement à ses aînés.

Mais Végéta et tous les autres se trompaient.

Ce n'était pas cette raison qui avait poussé Freezer à choisir Zarbon et Dodoria comme satellites.

Freezer avait choisi Zarbon car il était beau, donc parfait pour le  _représenter_. Sa beauté et ses bonnes manières rejaillissaient sur son prestige. Quant à Dodoria, il s'agissait de considérations opposées. Son corps repoussant devait symboliser l'horreur et la terreur de son régime. Guerrier moyen et peu perspicace, il lui serait toujours dévoué corps et âme.

L'homme de commandement, même le plus éminent, a toujours besoin d'avoir auprès de lui quelque chose qui lui rappelle son pouvoir et le rassure. Un bon chien comme Dodoria par exemple.

Ou un valet sans scrupules comme Zarbon.

Sa révérence et son dévouement intégral envers le Tyran cachaient des pensées que Freezer feignait d'ignorer, alors qu'il en savourait chaque fantaisie.

Car Zarbon était comme Végéta, et comme tant d'autres de ses actuels compagnons d'armes, il avait vu sa planète d'origine ravagée par les armées du roi Cold. Comme pour tant d'autres, Freezer avait détruit sa famille, tout ce qui l'entourait et ce qu'il aimait, avant de le prendre dans son armée comme un orphelin qu'on adopte après une razzia pour en faire un esclave, un trophée, ou par charité d'exemple, parce qu'il n'a plus rien au monde –  _sa chose_.

Plus que les femmes, plus que les joyaux et la beauté, il y avait une chose que Zarbon désirait plus que tout : transpercer le Tyran de sa propre main et répandre dans l'espace ses entrailles noires. Mais il savait que c'était impossible.

Et à chaque fois que Freezer laissait tomber son regard pourpre dans les beaux yeux mordorés du noble Zarbon, il retrouvait ce plaisir originel et sans égal du jeune enfant qui regarde l'objet qu'il a cassé.

 

 


End file.
